Talk:M203
m203/Gp-25 does there really have to be two different articles for different looks of the same thing? they should both be merged in to an article Grenade Launcher that has both, since nothing is really different about them Sqaddif 01:31, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :According to the M203 article, the GP25 reloads slower, but the switch is faster. KickButtUnggoy 15:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that they switch the same (well, in CoD4 they did, not sure about MW2), but the M203 has a faster reload in both, that I do know for certain.Crimmastermind 23:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Minor Edit Removed the following statement for accuracy purposes "Strangely it is seen mounted to an AK-74u in the level F.N.G., but cannot be fitted into any SMG in Multiplayer." I checked this fact personally and the grenade launcher seen mounted on the AKS-74U is actually a GP-25, which is accurate as the AKS-74U is a carbine -as opposed to an SMG as it is portrayed in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare- and a modified GP-25/30 is designed to be mounted on this weapon. :Thanks for your edit but you don't need to add your reason instead place it in the edit Summary next to the save page button. Also, remember to add your signature to any of your responses on talk pages like this one. Just type 3 tildes ~~~ and it will create I Ross I. Keep up the good work, 16:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Clarification I noted in the opening paragraph the the M320 GLM is only replacing the US Army's M203s. I haven't heard anything about the other branches (Marines, etc.) getting it. Ghost Leader 03:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Someone needs to update this page to include MW2 information, such as how you can now use them on weapons you pick up from dead enemies, how they no longer take up your Tier 1 perk spot etc.Crimmastermind 03:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) done 03:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Veteran challenge? Just wondering, does Grenade Launcher and/or Masterkey shotgun kills count towards the Veteran challenges? (and headshots count towards the Master challenge?). As in, when you use a GL or Shotgun attatched to an assault rifle and get kills with it, because I know that knife kills with a Tactical Knife on a pistol doesn't count towards pistol Veteran challenges, so I want to know if GLs and Shotgun attatchments count towards my assault rifle Veteran challenges.Crimmastermind 07:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually, tac knife kills do indeed count as kills for the pistol you're using them with, and grenade launchers do the same for whatever weapon they are attached on. I'm not sure if headshots with GL's count, however. Black Ops do we have a link to the video/article that shows that the M203 is in BO? Because the CAR-15 fitted the XM418, not the M203 HeatedPeteTalk 19:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's XM148, and just about any M16 variant in existence, including this mystery AR in Black Ops, can mount an M203 as long as the barrel is of adequate length and width. Ghost Leader 13:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Ewww.Come on, this is Treyarch product. I cant wait to see M203 on Mosin Nagant and 16x Sniper scope on knife.... :1. ww2 weapons won't return :2. theres no damage increasing perks Just would like to note Before everyone rages, just because the Grenade Launcher is in Singleplayer, doesn't mean it is in multiplayer. 18:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC)